Forgotten and Rising
by xXBrittany20Xx
Summary: Link leaves Hyrule to pursue a life with his fiancé Ilia. However, a prophecy tells of destruction to come and unexpected events start to occur. And this time there is no hero to save Hyrule. Or so it seems. A unexpected person from Links own past from his family bloodline arises. One who's now reborn and was never meant to be a hero...til now.


(I would like to thank Split Infinitive for proof reading and looking over my work. He is one of my fave Zelda writers on this website. This is my first FanFic. I would appreciate feedback and tips for improvement in my writing...and comments. I'm still practicing my writing skills. So don't be too hard on me. I will get better at writing as I go. I don't own any of these video game characters. There are some characters in here that are mine though I made up specifically for this story. It might start a little slow in the beginning, so bear with me. This chapter is just to get the ball rolling for the story. Also, I did mix certain characters from different timelines such as OoT. There was nothing said whether those characters were in the timeline of Twilight Princess or not. So anything's possible. Anyways, let's start Chapter 1! )

* * *

Chapter One: A Hero's Leave.

It was mid-afternoon on a sunny day in Hyrule castle. Link heard the news that after sixteen hours of hard labor, Princess Zelda had just given birth to a son. He would have visited his close friend, but he knew he didn't have time. Link and Zelda had become close after saving Hyrule. Zelda would usually rely upon Link to help her decide on issues within the kingdom. They had become almost like brother and sister. Link felt really happy for Zelda since she had her child. However, this was his chance to leave Hyrule and go back to his small village of Ordon. He quickly began packing his things in his bags.

Since Link had defeated Ganondorf and brought Hyrule back to peace, things had calmed down immensely. Zelda had got married to a prince from another Kingdom and they now ruled Hyrule together. Zelda was not queen yet, not until her father's passing, at least, but she did have control of some areas of the kingdom. The royal knights kept the peace, and Link knew there wasn't anything serious enough where he would be needed. And he was desperate to get back to Ordon to be with his fiancé Ilia.

Before he had left Ordon to help Princess Zelda at the castle, he had proposed to Ilia. After years of being friends, they both knew they had feelings for each other, but Link hadn't fully realized his until she'd lost her memory. It was as if his heart had been torn in two knowing that she couldn't remember him. When she gained her memory back, he had felt relieved and yet saddened that he had to leave Ordon for a while to make sure everything was fine back in Hyrule with Princess Zelda. So before he had left he had proposed, and had told her he would be back for her when his job was done at the castle.

"You going somewhere, Link?"

Link turned around and saw Impa. She stood in the doorway of his room, leaning against the wooden doorframe with her arms across her chest. Link knew he couldn't get anything past her.

"I'm leaving Hyrule, Impa," he replied as he resumed packing his bags.

"I thought you would. You have seemed distant lately." She paused, then smiled. "Going back to your fiancé?"

"Yes."

Link grabbed his shield and sword by his bed and strapped them to his back. Afterwards he closed his bags and threw them over his shoulder and turned back towards Impa.

"Tell Zelda I'm sorry for not staying longer to see her and her child. But I'm not needed here any longer, and I do wish to retire and go back to my village," he said. "I want to start a family with Ilia but I was thinking of doing it somewhere else beyond Hyrule and Ordon."

Impa straightened and seemed slightly surprised. If Link was planning on leaving Ordon, then where would he plan on relocating to? And most importantly, why did he want to live far away from his home?

"You're leaving Ordon? Why?"

Link sighed. "I don't wish to be found. I don't want my family in danger. If Ganondorf ever came back or anyone else who wants me dead found me, then I'd be putting everyone else in my family in harm's way. I don't want that to happen."

Link wore a very serious expression. Impa knew he was right. Link had had issues with people and other creatures trying to kill him. Even if he could fight, it didn't mean his wife or future children could or should. And he wouldn't always be around to protect them. But there was a flaw to his plan. If he left, then what would become of Hyrule if it fell back into disaster? They wouldn't be able to contact him.

"So…we aren't going to see you again…?" she asked in a worried voice.

"No. I'm sorry, Impa."

Link knew she didn't like that he was leaving without her and Zelda being able to contact him. And Impa knew that she couldn't stop him.

"Alright. Just take care of yourself, Link. We will wish you well. And if you ever do decide to come back, then don't hesitate to stop by."

Link smiled at Impa's kind words. She moved aside and let Link pass. Impa escorted him to the castle's front entrance, then watched as Link disappeared into the crowds of the market place.

* * *

Link rode Epona past the bridge into the familiar forest pathway to Ordon. The sun was shining through the treetops giving the forest a beautiful dream-like atmosphere. Link took in a deep breath of fresh air. He could tell just from the smell that it had rained recently. He couldn't wait to see his fiancé…

Ilia stood outside impatiently waiting to see Link arrive. It had been a year and a half since he'd left. In the time that he'd been gone she had tried to distract her mind by doing chores around the house and making sure her dad didn't make any stupid decisions while running as Ordon's mayor. The village was quiet most of the time, except for the kids who went about the village pretending to be soldiers fighting to keep Hyrule safe. They could be quite noisy.

"ILIA! ILIA!" Colin yelled as he ran down the road as fast as his little legs could take him.

"What is it, Colin!?" she asked.

"Link is back!"

Before Colin could say any more, Ilia was already running off into the woods to meet Link...

Link stopped Epona and slowly got off his horse to stretch his legs. It had been a long day of traveling and he could feel his legs had fallen asleep. He was hoping he could get the feeling back in them. He held onto Epona to prevent from falling until the blood in his legs started circulating again. All of a sudden he heard footsteps running down the trail. He turned and saw Ilia running towards him.

"LINK!" she yelled happily.

Ilia was filled with so much joy that she threw her arms around Link's neck and hugged him tight. However, Link still couldn't feel his legs fully yet to support himself and lost his grip on Epona. They both ended up plummeting to the ground. Ilia stared down at him with a smile across her face.

"Took you long enough to get here!" she said sarcastically as she gave him a light playful smack in the shoulder.

Link smiled. He loved when Ilia scolded him teasingly. He had missed her.

"So have you talked to your dad about the wedding plans yet?" Link asked.

"No. I was waiting til you got home to make plans. This isn't just my wedding you know. I want you involved in it, too."

Ilia had a point. Even though a wedding day is basically considered the bride's day to most people, the future husband should be involved in some way as well. But Link didn't really want to do a big wedding. He didn't want to tell his fiancé that, though. She obviously had her heart set on him helping her make plans.

"Well…I don't really have that many ideas…" he admitted in a hesitant voice.

Ilia wasn't that disappointed. "So there isn't one thing you want at our wedding?"

"Well…I kind of just want a small wedding. Just our friends and family in the village…" he replied meekly.

Realizing they were still lying on the ground, Ilia and Link both got up and shook the dirt off their clothes. Ilia turned to Epona and began petting her on the nose.

"A small wedding is fine," Illa said as her green gaze focused over at Link.

He was happy that she wasn't mad at him for not wanting to plan a big wedding.

Link smiled mischievously. "I'd rather spend the time thinking about our wedding night."

Ilia's face turned bright red as she imagined herself fully unclothed in front of her fiancé. She was nervous about their wedding night, but she was looking forward to it as well. She had been daydreaming about it since Link had left to help Princess Zelda. Hopefully things wouldn't be as bad as she had heard from other women about losing their virginity. Ilia also hoped her new life with Link would be wonderful.

* * *

Zelda lay in her bed admiring her newborn son Nathan. He slept soundly, cuddled in her arms. He had light brown hair like his father and blue eyes like his mother. She hoped one day he would rule Hyrule in her place.

She closed her eyes hoping to get a bit of rest. She hadn't slept much at all the past two weeks since Link's departure. She'd been super busy learning how to care for her son. But not long after she closed her eyes, she found herself entering into a dream...

She was standing in a forest. A girl of about age sixteen was sitting on the ground, up against a tree crying. It was early evening, not quite twilight yet. Zelda could make out the long blonde hair of the mysterious girl. Princess Zelda went up to her to see what was wrong.

"E-excuse me…" she said warily. She slowly approached the girl until she stood in front of her. "But are you okay?"

The girl did not look up at Zelda. She slowly uncurled her hands and showed them to her.

The girl's hands were covered in blood. Including her dress. Her pretty blonde hair suddenly took the appearance of being covered in soot. The smell of smoke began to consume the air.

Zelda coughed as she tried to breath. Her eyes stung from the smoke. Soon it all cleared away and she was left standing alone in front of the tree where the young girl was. She looked around but didn't see her. Nothing but a voice in the wind.

"Death and destruction will soon come to Hyrule. Past, present and future will meet. Only one who's past is pain, love and regret will be able to save you all..."

* * *

(Ok, I gotta stop here. I'm hoping I'm not boring anyone. The next chapter is gonna be their wedding night. I really want to test out my writing abilities of romance. I've read a lot of romance novels and I thought I could give it a try in this story. I have 2 much time on my hands at home. -_-' I'm always playing stories in my head at home when I got nothing to do. It's either this or video games mostly. Drawing too of course. Also Im going camping 2day and I will be bk on the 24th. Just a heads up. I will be writing while I'm gone. But I won't be able 2 submit em til I get bk.)


End file.
